Titans
by VoltEagle
Summary: The Titans of the World, and their masters, have awakened. Both Ash and May have abilities that surface shortly afterward. These abilities are dangerous. They could be used for good or evil. But the most harmful thing they could do is to ignore it because they could do harm to someone. For Ash, any decision he makes change the world to something no one could imagine.
1. Prologue - Awakening

_**Disclaimer: **Pokémon is a registered trademark of Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, the Pokémon Company, Nintendo, etc. All trademarked characters, locations, themes and ideas are used without permission in a work of fan-created fiction. The following has been done without profit for purely entertainment purposes. All original concepts, characters, themes and ideas within are the copyrighted property of the author, and are not to be reproduced without his prior consent._

* * *

><p>I am not entirely sure if I had said September 13th or 15th, but I had meant today. So, here it is. Chapter 2 will be published on October 3, 2014.<p>

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Prologue - Awakening<p>

The man knelt, looking into the keyhole. He screamed. He covered his eyes and fell back, rolling on the sand. Whatever was inside blinded him. His crew mate yelled for help. The pirates ran to them, but they could do nothing. The blinded man convulsed, his screech otherworldly. His mates jumped back and covered their ears.

The unfortunate man emanated a sapphire aura, his screams quieting, which then engulfed his entire body. A moment later and he dissipated. All that was left was an orb of light where his heart was. That, too, faded away.

The pirate crew, stood there, stunned. They knew they found what they were looking for. Captain Elric knelt down, pushing a jaded key into the keyhole. Before opening it, he said, "Everyone look away." They did, fearing the worst. The Captain twisted the key; the chest popped open.

A beam of blue light shot into the sky.

SC

The Champion of Kanto stared at the glowing statue of Groudon. He was bewildered. Gary Oak stood beside him, one arm across his chest propping the other up so he could stroke his chin. Samuel Oak walked in behind them, all three hemming and hawing.

A few minutes later, a ranch hand came in and pointed out that the the titan of the earth had been released from his prison underneath Mt. Pyre. Stating the obvious, Champion Ash said, "This may be a problem."

"May? Are you kidding me, fuckin' loser? This isn't-"

The professor was about to quiet his grandson but the glowing eyes of Kyogre had done the job for him.

"This is a big problem."

"No shit."

"What do you suppose we do, douchenugget?" The professor has long since stopped trying to prevent the insults between them and sighed.

"Go to Hoenn and investigate it, Ash," the professor suggested. "Do whatever you can to awaken Rayquaza. If the people who are I expect to have done this, I suspect they will have forgotten about the sky dragon."

"Will do," the champion said.

"What about me, gramps?"

"You? Go to Sinnoh. Talk with the Champion there, Cynthia," the professor said. "If what I know is correct, then the Ancients will become awake and they will want to finish their mission."

"Who are the Ancients?" Ash asked.

"Gary," said Oak sternly. "Ash, the Ancients are the people who lived thousands of years ago when the legendaries roamed freely. There was a select group of people who helped the deities with their agendas... and they were given powers to do it... We erased them from the history books to prevent a power-hungry fool from getting ideas."

"And we've succeeded in brainwashing a whole fucking nation," Gary said. "Hell, I just learned about them last year."

"Gary, if you understood the power of these... masters and the ease how they became such... beings," the professor said, "you'd understand why every generation agreed to forget about them. That's why I want you to go to Sinnoh and talk with Cynthia. Then, hopefully, you'd understand the gravity of this situation."

"Professor," Ash said, feeling a stinging sensation in his head. He put a hand on Gary's shoulder, unable to hold himself up.

"I'll hold him," the professor said, putting the champion's arm around his shoulder. "Go get a lucario... I'll explain later."

"Got it," Gary said, looking slightly worried at the state of his rival. Something popped into his head. "Is he... you know... a?"

"A descendant of a _Forgotten Master_... yes," Oak said. "Now, go."

* * *

><p>As I said, this is reworked and not rewritten. It has the same plot line. With the primal legendaries in ORAS, I figured this would be a good time to write it. The primal legendaries is what I had in mind when I first came up with this story.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1 - Fear

Chapter 2 - Fear

The boat sped off into the night, using the cover of darkness to prevent being seen from pirate ships or rogues. Under no circumstances can this ship be caught for it was carrying the Champion of Kanto. Any attack on the boat or the champion himself by pirate or patrol ships was an act of war. To prevent an assault, the Champion's Pikachu stood at the bow of the ship, his cheeks sparking any time a ship came within striking distance. Charizard's tail flame expanded as well. These two were the most famous of the Kanto Champion's Pokemon, the pikachu that doubled the size of the rest of his kind and the heavily-scarred charizard. The patrol and pirate ships steered away as soon as they saw this display, for they did not wish to face the wrath of a Champion.

The Champion laid in the cabin incapacitated from his imbalanced life energy, aura, that became such due to the awakening of Kyogre and Groudon but not the King Dragon, Rayquaza. All of his forefathers before him had this ability to use aura, but rarely was it needed. The last time being at the end of the Legendary Age, where the God, Arceus, banished the higher legendaries to secluded locations scattered across the world and the Guardians sealed away the Priests into tombs. Ash's ancestor during this age had been a Guardian, though all superhumans were later called the Forgotten Masters.

Ash Ketchum had to become a Master Guardian and defend Hoenn against the Titans of the World and defeat the Priests who serve them. Failure meant the Golden Age would come to an end, and the world would enter the Dark Ages.

Failure was not an option.

SC

A few days later...

The Champion glanced at the three ships circling his boat. Two brigs and one Man o' war. All three flew a black flag with an altered alpha symbol. Team Aqua, Ash thought. He released the rest of his team: Venusaur, Blastoise, Muk, Pidgeot and Snorlax. He climbed to the top of the boat and grabbed the megaphone Captain Edwards had for occasions like this. Ash said, "My name is Ash Ketchum. I am the Champion of Kanto. The descendant of a Guardian. I will say this once. Move along. If you do not comply, then action will be required of me. You do not want to disobey."

He heard the pirates hooting and hollering, laughing. One voice said, "Ay, fuck you!"

The ships stopped circling. Their cannons bared. Ash looked to the Captain and motioned for him to follow. They both jumped onto the deck and hopped onto Ash's dragon. Pikachu hopped into his lap.

"Blastoise and Pidgeot, you two create a storm but leave out that close brig! Venusaur, take out the same brig! Muk and Snorlax, sink the other!" He commanded before taking off. "Drop off Pikachu onto the Man o' war. We're taking it for ourselves. Keep the Captain alive."

Venusaur whipped a vine onto the railing of the closest brig, latching onto it. He pulled himself into the air, and used the other vine to hook onto a beam high above, thus launching himself high into the air. He saw gunpowder and red barrels. He fired off a solarbeam; no charge needed due to the sun. The barrels exploded. He kept swinging himself in the air, firing off volleys of razor-sharp leaf, decapitating, disemboweling and, quite literally, disarming everyone, even those that hid themselves below deck. Those who were not dismembered died from asphyxiation due to the stun powder raining down on them.

Blastoise and Pidgeot worked in tandem; they created tidal waves and water spouts, sweeping away any off-guard pirates into the sea.

Muk and Snorlax submerged themselves underwater. Muk stuck himself onto the bottom of the wooden hull, using his acidity to melt through and to sink the ship. Meanwhile, Snorlax pulled himself through the opening, his thick fat used as an immunity to the poison, and the hole to bring in more water. He punched out one side of the ship, the side where the tidal waves and spouts hit, and used his adept aquatic abilities to power up the waves. As water rushed into the brig and, the hull and decks disintegrated at an even pace.

The two brigs fell at the same time. Muk and Snorlax moved on to the Man O' War, as with the others. The help was not needed; Pikachu downed the crew and their Pokemon within seconds. Ash commandeered the Man O' War, tying up the Captain in the process. His Pokemon stationed themselves so that they could attack at any given moment.

Ash stepped up to the helm, turned his hat backward and placed his hands behind his back. His best friend jumped on top of his shoulder. He yelled out, scratching the chin of the rodent as the crew regained control of their bodies, "This is my ship. I am the captain now. You are mine. Obey or prepare to die."

Captain Edwards pumped his fist, yelling, "Yeah!"

"Captain, take the helm. Set a course for Oldale," Ash said.

"Yes, sir," said Edwards.

"So, what's your name, Cap?" Ash said.

"I'm not a Captain," the burly, tattooed pirate growled. "You dare think of me as so low, Champion?"

"Yes," Ash said to the man twice the size of him. "You're low. You're trash. The only thing you deserve is to be fish food." The pirate thrashed about. "Pikachu stun him." The mouse's cheeks had sparked before he floated a wave of electricity floated across the air to zap his target. "Don't try anything. You will answer all of my questions. Now, what is your name and position within Team Aqua."

"Admin Matthias."

"Admin Matthias. What the hell were you thinking in trying to capture me?"

"..."

"Pikachu."

"ARGHHH!"

"Answer."

"What the fuck are you doing in the Hoenn Seas? You have no authority here."

"You will not question me. Pika-"

"That's my answer! I wanted to know why a Kanto government boat is in Hoenn."

"Why are the Leviathan and the Behemoth awake?"

"They are? That must why you are here."

"You didn't know?"

"No. We've been stranded by abnormally large storms. Our communications and most ships were destroyed by a massive tentacruel. We once had a fleet of seventeen ships, now thanks to you, we're down to one," Matthias said, a little fearful. "What do you know about Ziz?"

"He is not awakened."

"You need to awaken him as soon as you can. Before the two titans find each other. Before the world is altered forever."

"Why are you in Team Aqua if you're not interested in expanding the oceans?"

"There's so much you don't know about me, kid. So much you don't know about Team Aqua. We're not interested in expanding the oceans."

"What is Team Aqua trying to accomplish?"

"Our mission is to create a sustainable world using the power of water. If we keep using these fuels and polluting the world we live in, we're going to poison ourselves."

"Do you think awakening the Leviathan or Behemoth was a good idea?"

"Hell no."

"Then, why did it happen?"

"Separatists. Power hungry fools are disgracing the names of Aqua and Magma. Once clean names, we were protectors of Hoenn."

"What happened?"

"It happened when Archie of Team Aqua and Maxie of Team Magma came into power. Five years ago. Three years ago was the time when they discovered the texts of the ancients and the power they wielded. Aqua and Magma stopped cooperating. They dropped all of our projects and forced all of our researchers and scientists into building weapons and equipment to find these orbs. Anyone who did not comply disappeared. Some we knew died, others just vanished. No indication of anything, either them leaving on their own or if they were abducted before being killed."

His voice became less harsh as he ended his explanation.

"You lost someone?"

"Yes. I don't want to talk about it."

"So, who are the separatists? Your band or those who follow Archie or Maxie?"

"Those who follow those fools are what we call separatists. Everyone else in Hoenn calls us the separatists."

"What do you want me to call you?"

"Matthias of Team Aqua, not Matthias the separatist. I am restoring the honor to the name."

"Will you help me?"

"Yes. Team Aqua and Team Magma will help you take out the separatists."

"What do you want in return?"

"I want you to find the other remnants of Team Aqua and Team Magma. Deliver my message, " Matthias said. "One more thing: Find her. Find Lanette. I don't care whether she's dead or alive. Just find about what happened to her. Once you do that, we'll give you our full support. We'll officially betray the separatists."

"Will do."

...

"Wait, you're still on good terms with them?"

"...It's complicated. Very complicated. But, they haven't separated officially. Now, for the love of Arceus, untie me."

SC

Ash Ketchum left The Courier of Verity before it docked in Oldale Town as not to complicate things and to prevent inevitable questions; one such question was, Why the hell is the Champion of Kanto in Hoenn?

He took the suggestion of Admin Matthias to travel to Littleroot and talk with Professor Birch. Matthias also had suggested that he disguise himself as a rookie trainer for obvious reasons. Somewhere, someone would realize that the Champion of Kanto was roaming about if he wore his attire and used a team of Pokemon capable of wiping Lillycove off the map. Ash argued that why couldn't he just do just that, and destroy the Separatists. The wise admin responded that the public wouldn't like that and would rebel against him, making his life hard. The government officials would resent the fact that someone else did their job for them, possibly starting conflict between Hoenn and Kanto. Act first as the hometown hero and ask for forgiveness later as Kanto's champion. Ash conceded and realized that his original plan would work against him.

Little did Ash know; the Admin said those things so he could work on his powers as a Guardian. Matthias knew that if Ash didn't work on his powers before taking out the Separatists, the battle against the Priests would take much longer for they would be unchecked. It was developed skills for a relatively short period and could end the war in half a decade versus fighting a losing war that could take a decade or more to end.

SC

On Pidgeot, the flight to Littleroot took less than three hours. The Champion was greeted by the professor. Shocked, he said, "How'd you know I was arriving?"

"Captain Edwards," Birch smiled. "He has a deadly habit of talking about secretive things. So, in order to protect you, I have taken the liberty to have him disappear... Don't worry... he's alive."

"He better be, or you'll come to regret it," Ash said. Captain Edwards was a mentor toward Ash, he taught him the ways of the sea. Because of this it was understandable that Ash would want revenge.

"You're above killing people, Ash," Birch said and thought he had the upper hand. Ash smiled. Birch was wrong.

"Things changed," Ash said with a grin. The professor took notice of his dark, sullen eyes and his own eyes widened in response. "I am not above torturing people, either. Or giving people long, slow tortuous death."

"He's alive. I'll make sure of it," the professor said. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes. I need to go incognito as a rookie trainer," the Champion said. "I need a starter Pokemon, Pokedex and a new identity."

"Ah yes, right away," Birch said. "Come with me to choose a starter. I'll have my people get you a new identity, Pokedex, identity and all."

"Great," Ash said, his demeanor changing. Birch noticed the subtle change and became not only more curious but frightened.

...

"I've been waiting for twenty minutes!" A girl whined. The girl was young and somewhat apprehensive of Pokemon. Her... features caught the eye of Ash. They made eye contact while Ash and the professor passed by her. The girl felt scared yet she felt that she was the only one person in the world, a feeling she never felt before. She also that she had to save him. From what, she did not know. His height and his bulk made it seem that he was not the one who needed saving.

"I had to greet a guest, May," Birch said.

It took a moment for May to realize that her father's friend had spoken to her. "What? Oh, yeah."

"I'll be right back," Birch said before he disappeared into the depths of his laboratory.

"What is your name?" May asked. She tilted her head as she looked up at him, placing her hands behind her back and started to sway. Her full attention on him.

Like how May felt earlier, he never experienced this amount of attentiveness. Even his mother, who was possibly the most loving mother he ever came across, did not give him the same feeling. "Ash."

Her eyes opened. Her mouth slightly agape. She recognized him. She had never seen him before but in her dreams. Ash had felt likewise. He knew that she did not recognize him as the Champion of Kanto but as something different. They knew of three other people that frequented their dreams. A blue-haired, ice cold bitch, a mild-mannered boy, and a purple-haired, snobby girl.

They realized they were supposed to meet. May asked, "When will we meet the others?"

"I don't know. We will get an answer at some point," Ash said.

"Is it destiny?"

"I don't believe in destiny, May," Ash said. "I believe that we create our destiny."

"All of the bizarre things that happen, happen because-"

"Of the actions we take. The choices we make. Not something that is already decided by the time we were born."

"I guess," May said.

"You have free will, May. You have a choice. You always do."

"Ahem. I am not interrupting anything, am I? Birch asked with a brown satchel, both stepping away from each other, not realizing how close they were. "I have your starters."

The professor knelt and dug in his bag for the three pokeballs.

May lips read, 'I needed that. Thank you.'

Ash shrugged and smiled.

They heard three cries simultaneously. They looked down and saw a lizard, a chick, and an amphibian.

Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder, both his trainer and May forget about his presence. He immediately conversed with the lizard.

"You have a Pikachu! That's so cute!" May squealed. The fire chick chirped, her attention focusing on it. "This one, professor."

"I thought you would," Birch said. "Ash, I suppose you're choosing the treecko."

He nodded. He gave the Pokemon respective pokeballs to Ash and May. "Let's get you two registered."

...

"So, Ash, you're new name is Aaron, just Aaron. You have the same security clearance and privacy level as me but don't go anywhere where a rookie trainer wouldn't go, " Birch said as he handed over the Trainer ID and Pokedex. "May, you have a clearance and privacy of a gym leader. It's not going to raise too much suspicion once they see your last name."

"Thank you, professor," Ash said.

"Yes! Thank you!"

"Ash, you're keeping your Pokemon on you, correct?"

"Yeah. Pikachu is always out of his ball. I'm keeping Charizard on my belt while the rest are going in my bag."

"I wouldn't recommend that - Scar has a reputation over here," Birch said. "Anyway, I shouldn't keep you guys here for too long."

...

Ash and May said their goodbyes and left. Ash switched Charizard for Pidgeot. As soon as they hit the road, May asked, "Why doesn't Pikachu stay in his ball?"

"It's a long story," Ash said, his voice faltering. "And a story I'd rather not tell."

"I won't ask until you're ready to share." May understood.

"Would you like to hold him?" Ash's voice perked up when he heard the coo of the little devil on his shoulder as he scratched underneath its chin.

The mouse's eyes lit up; he was more than happy to do so.

"Um..." May looked at the seemingly sparkling eyes of Pikachu but saw the electricity coursing through them. She stepped away from the duo. "No, thank you for offering."

"Ah, that's too bad," Ash said. He didn't press her about the anxiety he felt coming from her.

That was the last they talked each other until nightfall. They felt like they were childhood friends. They were content in silence, sometimes making eye-contact and smiling when they saw something amusing - like when they saw a zigzagoon playing tag with an another zigzagoon. The twin zigzagoon looked at Ash and May and invited them to play with them. Pikachu served as an ambassador and told them they couldn't play. Their saddened looks was unbearable for May, and she decided to pick up a stick and threw it, playing fetch and watching the twins quarrel of the stick. It stopped when one of them accidentally brushed against her leg, and she squealed which scared the Pokemon away.

Ash pretended he didn't hear her, and she was thankful for that.

I wonder why she's not afraid to interact with Pokemon yet she is afraid to make contact, Ash thought, I better not say anything. For now.

They had made it halfway toward Oldale before the darkness became overwhelming. They set-up camp: a fire and sleeping bags, no tent. They forgot to bring food.

"What's good to eat here?" Ash asked as he fished out Charizard's Pokeball. For a moment, he thought about teaching Treecko to hunt, but they were too hungry and the lizard was not agile enough nor had natural weapons like his evolutions.

"Umm, we're known for seafood," May said. "I know how to cook. But, we have nothing to use."

"Are you scared of flying?" Ash asked.

"No, why?" May said.

"Not even on Pokemon?"

"Umm."

"We don't have to. But, I've been thinking," Ash paused, "we can walk during the day when everyone's awake but fly in the night. If we do, it means we can eat tonight."

"But, can your Pokemon see? It's rather light out compared to later in the night," May said. An excuse thought Ash.

"They just need to see the lights the town gives off," Ash said. "I don't have saddles. So we're going to have to ride bareback. Are you okay riding?"

"I guess," May said.

"You know, we don't have to. I can Charizard to get some fish for us," Ash said.

"I'll ride."

"So what was that about not wanting to hold Pikachu or the zigzagoon earlier?"

"I'm scared of Pokemon. All right?" May snapped. "I don't like touching them. It's just that... I'd rather eat. Do you have another flier besides Scar?"

Scar?, Ash thought. "You mean Charizard?"

"Yes."

She was grateful that he didn't ask why she was scared.

"Why is he called Scar?"

"You're not serious, are you?" May looked at Ash, his expression genuine. "I guess so. It's a nickname. Because you know... he has scars."

"You people from here aren't that creative with nicknames are you?" Ash asked. "Everyone else calls him Dante because it looks like he went through hell."

"Shut up," May said, not serious. "You do have a point... You still haven't answered my question... do you have any other fliers besides... Charizard?"

"Oh yeah," Ash said, clicking the first ball on his belt. A majestic bird materialized from the red light. It cawed and cooed, hopping over to Ash and nuzzling its head against his chest, nearly knocking Ash onto the ground. Ash pushed it away and pointed to the girl, "That's May. She's kind of scared of Pokemon. I'd like you to get help her get over it."

It nodded and hopped over to her. It stopped just short of her, waiting for her touch. It didn't get it. It inched closer and laid on the ground. May looked at Ash; he nodded, his body language saying 'go ahead'. She did. She loved how soft it felt. She stroked its plumage; it cooed in pleasure.

"It's not that scary is it?" Ash asked. All she did was smile, and he smiled back without her looking.

She took a deep breath and asked, "Can I see Charizard?"

Ash, Pikachu, and Pidgeot all looked at her as if she was crazy. Ash obliged. The scarred dragon roared as he let out. Ash said and pointed to May, "That's May. She wants to meet you. She's scared of Pokemon."

It smirked. On all fours, it crawled over to May. Pidgeot flew and got out of its way. May's big, blue eyes were fully on display as she stared in wonder at the dragon. Charizard roared in her face; jaws opened - the distance from the top of his snout to the bottom of his chin was the same as the distance between the top of May's head to her chest. She stepped back, nearly tripping. It shut its trap and started to grin and pant like a growlithe, his tongue out to the side. May couldn't help but giggle at it. Charizard waited patiently for May to touch him. She did it without Ash's provoking. When she did rub his leathery skin, one of its hind legs started to tap.

She felt something twist in her stomach. She looked at Ash. "We should get going... I'm very, very hungry."

"Yeah, me too," Ash said. "Who do you want to fly on?"

Pidgeot gave May a mean look while Charizard gave her a toothy grin. She knew who she wanted to fly on. "Pidgeot. I don't like that look on Charizard's face."

The dragon looked disappointed; he wanted to scare her. Especially since he had no saddle.

Ash laughed. "Charizard, get over here... May, do you need help?"

"No," May said, hopping on Pidgeot like she had done so many times before, "I'm fine... he's so soft and cuddly... I feel like I could sleep on him."

"You could. He's steady. And we won't be eating for another couple hours."

"Okay! I'll take a nap."

May buried her head in the bird's plumage.

"You might want to be awake for the ascent."

"Got it..."

Ash straddled Charizard. Pikachu locked eyes with the dragon; the rodent ran over to May and jumped in her lap. Ash muttered, "let mew have mercy on my soul."

SC

As soon as they landed, Ash stumbled off into the woods. May heard him barfing. She waited patiently for him to return.

A few minutes went by, and he returned, cursing as much as a sailor. He recalled his Pokemon to their balls without a word.

"Are you all right?" May tried to suppress her laughter.

He said, "Let's just... get food..."

So they did.

They feasted in silence, rented a room, and were asleep within minutes.

* * *

><p>The desire for food is greater than the fear of pokemon. I hope you enjoyed it. If it is no trouble to you at all, would you be as so kind to leave a review, like say what you like better or what you don't like or any other input. If not, it is not a big deal, I'll keep on writing.<p> 


End file.
